Love is Worth It
by DareToDream17
Summary: It is Valentine's Day, which is also Edward and Bella's 5 year anniversary. Bella believes that Edward is too good for her and leaves, and Edward must convince Bella he truly loves her before it's too late. One-shot!


**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day everyone! I really wanted to write a romantic story, and I just thought of this idea. It is just a one-shot made to make you cry and smile, so don't be too harsh with it! I tried to stay in character, so this Bella might seem a little drastic to you, but in the series Bella jumps to conclusions pretty quickly. (At least in my mind!) Read and review PLEASE!**

**Fitting song: Today Was a Fairytale by Taylor Swift  
****But can you feel this magic in the air?  
****It must have been the way you kissed me  
****Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
****It must have been the way  
****Today was a fairytale **

Bella POV:

Five years as of today. That is how long Edward and I have been going out. Each and every moment I spend with Edward is wonderful. I truly love this man, and there is no doubt in my mind he is the only man I will ever love. I never understand why someone as wonderful as him can love someone like me back. But he said I was his soul mate. And I know he is mine. Edward is the most honest, romantic, compassionate person I know. He is my light in a dark forest. I need him to survive.

My phone started ringing. I looked at the screen and saw it was Edward. I immediately got jittery and excited. To celebrate our five year anniversary, which was also Valentine's Day, we were going out to a restaurant, La Bella., where we had our first date. Ah, the first date. It was definitely a date I would never forget. I chuckled thinking back to it…

_Edward's sister, Alice, blackmailed Edward and I into going on a date. She threatened to tie me to a chair and play Bella Barbie if I didn't go, and she told Edward he would never see his piano ever again if he skipped out. Needless to say, we both forced our reluctant selves on the date. The moment I saw him, I almost fainted. Alice never said her brother was so gorgeous he could tie with Orlando Bloom for Sexiest Man Alive! When our eyes connected, we smiled. The first half of our date was the perfect, dream date that you see in the movies. Perfect conversation, perfect food, and perfect wine. But the second half… It was not perfect by any movie standards, but that is why I loved it. It was what made the date seem real to me. Right before our food came, I had to use the restroom. I got up out of my chair quickly, not wanting to waste any precious time with Edward. I did not see Jessica, our overly flirtatious waiter, holding the tray of food behind me. We collided, but I got the short end of the stick. The food toppled all over me, and I silently cursed my luck. I was on the ground, completely mortified. I figured Edward would laugh at my clumsiness like everyone else I knew. That was why I was surprised when he got up from he chair and put his hand out to help me up. I graciously took it, feeling the spark of electricity as we touched. _

_Edward had a smile and said, "You look cute with spaghetti in your hair."_

_I grinned at that and said, "I bet you would too."_

"_Probably not."_

"_There is only one way to find out." And with that I grabbed a clump of spaghetti and threw it at is head. He was too caught off guard to dodge it, and it landed with a big smack in his hair. _

"_Oh, you shouldn't have done that Bella!" he playfully growled. Before we knew it, we were having a food fight. Edward and I had a great time. The manager, however, wasn't too happy with us. We got ejected from the restaurant, and we gladly left. And that was the start of Edward and I's relationship. We might have done stupid things, but we did stupid things together, so it was all worth it._

I reached for the phone quickly and answered. "Edward!" I breathed.

"Hello Bella," he said. But something was wrong with his tone of voice. He sounded dejected and sad, not happy and optimistic like he usually was.

"What's wrong?" I asked, preparing for the worst.

"I have some bad news," he said. "I am getting held up here at the office. There is a lot of paperwork to do. I am really sorry, but I just can't make it back in time for dinner tonight."

Edward was a doctor. People relied on him. More than me. I needed to accept that.

"It is okay," I said in a small voice. "Your job is important. Don't worry about it, really."

"Thanks sweetheart. Bye."

Where was the 'I love you?' Happy anniversary? This was not like Edward. He would usually apologize for ten minutes on the phone when something came up at work and our plans were changed. This Edward scared me. He had seemed distant for the past week, only talking to me occasionally on the phone. I did not think much of it, just telling myself it was my imagination causing me to feel like he didn't care. But I wasn't creative, so maybe it wasn't my imagination…

"I love you," I whispered. But the line was already dead.

I suddenly felt the need to cry. Something about being alone on the most romantic day of the year depressed me.

Was Edward starting to lose interest in me? Was that why I felt he was slipping through my fingers, feeling like miles away from me? I knew Edward would realize I was not good enough for him. For the past five years, I have been planning for the day like it was my funeral. I just never thought it would hurt this much to stop receiving his love, when I knew from the start that he was too good for me, and we could never last.

My chest felt like it was punctured many times with a needle when I came to this realization. Of course Edward didn't love me. I suddenly felt stupid for even thinking he might. As my mind processed this information, it told me one thing. I had to leave. Every part of Forks reminded me of _him_. And if he couldn't love me, there was no way I could stay in the town that held so many memories of him, because I would always love him.

I called the airport. "What time is the quickest flight from now?" I asked the receptionist.

"Where to?"

"Anywhere. Anywhere but here."

* * *

I wasn't stupid enough to completely leave Forks without telling someone of my departure. So I called Alice. Not the best option considering she was _his _sister, but she was my best friend. She had a right to know.

I tried calling her cell, but it went to voicemail. I was thankful, since now she wouldn't be able to stop me.

"Alice!" I sobbed into the receiver. "Alice, I had to leave Forks. Please don't hate me. You will probably never get why I had to leave. But it was…E…Ed…Edward." I felt a stab as I said his name. "I…I realized he doesn't love me. I fooled myself so long into thinking he did. He is too good for me Al. I knew he would realize it. I knew it. I will see you again. Goodbye."

I looked like a mess. I had puffy eyes, wild hair, and I looked like a corpse. But I could care less. Without _him_, life was meaningless. That was why I bought a ticket to Florida. I was going to start over and try to erase the pain. But even I knew that pain was erasable. No matter who hard you try, the memories will always follow.

Edward POV:

I have never been so excited in my life. My plan was finally falling into place. Even though I felt horrible about lying to Bella about staying at work, I knew she would forgive me when she found out why. And technically, I didn't lie. I said, "I just can't make it back in time for dinner tonight," which was true. I wasn't going to see her for dinner at La Bella, because my plan involved me taking her to the meadow, the place we had our first kiss and said, 'I love you' for the first time.

And that is where Alice came into play. While Bella was thinking that she wouldn't get to see me at all, Alice would be setting up the meadow with candles, blankets, and roses that I picked out. Alice would go over to Bella's house and suggest that they see a movie at the theater since they were both alone, when Alice would actually drive Bella to the meadow. I would be waiting there with everything laid out, music playing, and ready to ask Bella an important question. Everything would be perfect. While I was mulling over how to tame my unruly hair, my cell phone went off. It was Alice. Hopefully, she was about to tell me the plan was ready to go.

"Hey Alice," I said.

"We have a huge problem!" she screamed, sounding like she was crying.

"What is it Ali?" I asked worriedly.

"It's…Bella."

My heart stopped, and my face drained into a deathly pale. What was wrong with Bella? What she hurt? Injured? _Dead_? My mind concocted the worst possible scenarios. I loved Bella unconditionally. There was no way something could happen to my angel. My Bella.

"She left Forks Edward! She is gone. She left me a message on my cell. She said she realized that you are too good for her and could never love her. What in the world could make her think something that absurd?" Alice demanded.

Bella left. She _left _me. That was all my mind could think of. And why would she think I didn't love her? It was just the opposite If this situation wasn't so upsetting, I would laugh at her silliness.

"Edward!" Alice wailed. "Why does Bella think that? Why?"

I gulped. "I have no idea."

"Have you been acting differently lately? Done anything?

"Well, I have been acting a little vague this week, I guess. I wanted the meadow to be a surprise, and I was afraid I would give it away if I talked to Bella too much. She always gets me spilling my secrets." I smiled, but then frowned, remembering that Bella left.

"So you just haven't talked constantly to Bella this week?" Alice asked, wanting to get to the bottom of why Bella would think I stopped loving her.

"I haven't really talked to her this week… at all," I said, suddenly feeling like an idiot.

"Edward!" Alice screeched. "Of course Bella will feel that way! She is a girl for crying out loud! Ignoring her will just make her think the worst. And right around your anniversary and Valentine's Day too!"

"What do I do?" I whispered.

"You go after her, you idiot!"

Life throws curveballs at you. Some things you just can't control. Things that are meant to be perfect can get messed up in a split second. But when you love something, saving it and keeping it forever is the only thing on your mind, not the trouble you go through to keep the ball from curving.

* * *

Bella POV:

I sat in the sand by the ocean, watching the waves go by. It was a beautiful night here in Florida, to most people. There was a light wind, it was a perfect seventy degrees, and the salty smell of the ocean could be inhaled from miles away. But to me, it was horrible. The beach mocked me like it was saying "See the beauty here? It is loved by everyone.. You never will feel this love."

It was eleven o'clock at night, still Valentine's Day. Only one more hour until this awful day would come to an end. Words could not even begin to describe how I felt. I just couldn't believe I thought that Edward could love me. He was smart, talented, and kind. I was boring. Plain, boring, Bella.

I stared at the ocean, almost hoping it would swallow me up. I dipped my feet in and sighed. Life would never be the same for me. Not without Edward.

I brought my feet up to my chest. I planned on sleeping on the beach tonight. I didn't have enough strength to even look for a hotel room. My heart ached so much that I thought it would open up from the invisible wounds on it.

I heard heavy, quick, footsteps coming in my direction.

"Bella!" I heard a voice yell.

I whipped my head around and gasped at who I saw. It was Edward. What was he doing here?

He was running to me, and I was running to him, completely disregarding the fact that he didn't love me. Time seemed to slow down as we ran.

As we met halfway I leaped into his arms, not caring if he didn't want me. His embrace made me forget my troubles. I was at home.

"Bella," Edward whispered in my ear.

"What are you doing here?" I asked quietly, afraid of his answer. "And how did you find me?"

"I came here to get you back Bella. I love you. I always have and I always will. You are my life. You have to understand that."

I was shocked at his words. I still had a hard time believing what he said, because I was afraid the moment I believed it, he would tell me it was all a sick joke.

"And it was not easy finding you. It took a lot of asking and bribing. But you will always find your true love."

"Then… why have you been ignoring me the past week? What did I do wrong?"

He laughed humorously. "Absolutely nothing. For the past week, I have been keeping quiet about something."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"This."

Edward got down on one knee. He asked in a naturally husky voice, "Marry me, Bella? Can I be yours forever, and you be mine forever?"

Tears were rolling down my cheeks as he said this. Edward, _my _Edward, wanted to have me until the end of our lives. I couldn't ask for more.

"Edward, I love you more than you will ever know. I want you forever. No, I _need _you forever. I will be the happiest person alive when I am your wife."

"I love you," he whispered, placing the ring on my finger. "And it is you who will make me the happiest person alive when I am your husband."

I jumped up and latched on to Edward's tall frame, never letting go. We kissed and kissed, sometimes passionately and fiercely, other times sweetly and slowly.

"Now, to make this official," Edward smirked.

"Didn't you just make it official? I am wearing a ring on my finger," I said, bewildered by Edward's cryptic words.

He smiled and reached behind him. Before I comprehended what was going on, he whipped out a glob of spaghetti and aimed it at me. It landed everywhere on me, but all I could think of is revenge. Edward ran away like a little coward into the ocean. I followed him into the water, tackled him, and launched the spaghetti from my face onto his. We cried from laughter, bursting into fits at each other's faces.

A perfect end to a perfect beginning. And with that, we walked hand in hand along the shore, doing stupid, immature, things together that were completely worth it. That is the thing about love. It is worth it.

**A/N: Aw was that cheesy or what?! I hope you guys liked it. I thought with Valentine's Day, it would be cute to write.**


End file.
